Sonic VS Tails
by FreddiDaFish27
Summary: This is the long-awaited sequel to Tails of Confession Remastered! Sonic and Tails are now officially together as a couple, and they have a wonderful day together. Suddenly, however, things go wrong when Tails gets kidnapped by Dr. Robotnik and, even worse, is transformed into the evil Nega Tails! Will Sonic save his love and transform him back? (Another SonTails story.)
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast

Chapter 1: Breakfast

Note: Hi, guys, I'm finally back with another story! This is the sequel to Tails of Confession (Remastered). So if you haven't read it before, you can read it here: ( s/11725750/1/Tails-of-Confession-Remastered) This explains exactly how Sonic and Tails become a couple. Like the previous story, this is a romance story centered around Sonic x Tails (SonTails), but this story has much more action than the first one, with some intense fighting! Enjoy! :)

Tails's Point of View

It had been a day since we both told the entire town about our love for each other. Although we were both worried about the outcome, it actually turned out great. Everyone accepted us, and not only was I glad about that, I was also glad to finally be together with my one and only true love, Sonic the Hedgehog. We both woke up with a smile on our faces.

"Good morning, Sonic," I said to my love.

"Good morning, Tails," he answered back. "You want me to make some breakfast?"

"That sounds lovely!" I happily responded.

Downstairs, I waited for a short while as he prepared me a breakfast of sausage and bacon, with a side of orange juice and some fruit such as pineapple, watermelon, and orange.

"Here you are," he served me one plate. He got the other, and sat down with me at the table.

I took a bite of the sausage. It tasted delicious!

"I hope you don't mind," Sonic told me with a serious expression, "I accidently cooked the sausage for too long."

"Too long?" I asked him. "Why, this still tastes wonderful!" I complimented. "You're such a great cook, you can make even **overcooked** food taste great!

He then responded with a smile and a blush. "That's so sweet of you to say that. But I honestly think you're better. You cooked me that amazing breakfast yesterday!"

"Yeah, but I had to do it in a hurry," I happily responded.

Sonic hugged me. Now I was the one who blushed.

"So, you got any plans for today?" I asked him. "I mean, we can now go out in public showing our true feelings for each other!"

"Not yet, Tails," he said. "Why don't we talk about it?"

"Sounds great," I said.

After a while, we finally figured out all the things we wanted to do today.

How will Sonic and Tails spend the perfect day together? Stay tuned…


	2. Chapter 2: A Perfect Day

Chapter 2: A Perfect Day

Later that morning, we headed to the park. It was a beautiful day. The weather was sunny, and there were very few clouds in the sky, and the temperature was warm. Sonic had a backpack on which contained our lunch.

When we got there, we could see many different people having fun. Some were playing catch, some were walking their dogs, and some were simply relaxing. We set on a relaxing trail that led through a forest there. Far fewer people were walking on the trail than were in the main area, and it was a lot quieter, except that the air was filled with joyous birdsong. Sonic and I held hands as we walked through the forest. It felt peaceful.

We stopped at a beach near a lake at the end of the trail, and sat down close to the water.

"So, this is where we're eating lunch?" I asked Sonic.

"Yeah," he responded. "Don't you think this is perfect? Just you and me having lunch together, outside, by the lake?"

"It **is** perfect," I happily responded. "Almost as perfect as you are."

"And almost as perfect as **you** are," Sonic complimented me. "It's also great, because we can go swimming afterwards! I did bring some towels!"

After finishing our sandwiches, we went swimming. I decided to go in the water first,

The water was very cold! But it felt great on such a hot day. Sonic quickly joined me, and we had a very fun time in the water. After swimming, we dried off using the towels he had brought, and continued our walk as we headed the way back.

When we got home, we decided to stay home and relax for the rest of the day. That night, we ordered pizza while we watched a movie.

I love pizza, and I know Sonic does, too, and it especially went great with the movie we were watching.

"Do you think he's in love with her?" he asked, pointing to a man on the TV.

"Yeah," I replied. "And I think she's in love with him, too."

"I think you're right," he replied. "But I don't think they love each other as much as I love you," he continued with a big smile.

"Oh, Sonic!" I joyfully remarked. I then gave him a big kiss.

That night, we happily slept in our beds, thinking about what a great day we had spent, together, and what would happen the next day. Unfortunately, what happened to me the next day was very terrible…

What will happen to Tails? Stay tuned…


	3. Chapter 3: Tails is Missing!

Chapter 3: Tails is Missing!

Sonic's Point of View

I woke up with a smile on my face, as usual. Yesterday had been an absolutely fun day, and I hoped that today would be, too.

"Good morning!" I joyfully greeted my beloved Tails.

But there was no answer. I looked at his bed and he wasn't there! Confused, I wondered where Tails had gone. But then my happiness appeared once again as I got an idea: maybe he was cooking me a surprise breakfast again! I just loved it when he made that wonderful meal of pancakes and bacon two days earlier!

And then I noticed it. On his bed was a letter. Immediately, I started reading it.

This began a bad day. A very, **very** bad day…

I shook in fear as I read the letter for the ninth time. Yes, I read it nine times…the letter was so horrifying, I couldn't even believe what it had said!

"Dear you annoying blue hedgehog,"" I started, feeling really anxious, "I decided to kidnap your friend…or should I say, **boy** friend, Tails, while you two were sleeping like powerless infants. It felt great to see you two asleep, especially you, Sonic, since you weren't a threat and you didn't know that your best friend/boyfriend got kidnapped…until you read this letter right now."

I stopped reading it. Not only did I feel horrified, I also was crying. I didn't think I had any chance of rescuing my love. But I took a deep breath, wiped my eyes and nose, and continued to read anyway.

"Anyway, I recommend that you come to my fortress to try and stop me and rescue your boyfriend…or he will be my slave! Signed, your worst enemy: Dr. Robotnik".

I felt like I was about to collapse. Everything was my fault. It was my fault that I got Tails kidnapped and into trouble. My heart nearly collapsed. I took another deep breath.

I could feel my sadness, doubt, and fear transforming into a huge mass of fury. Pure anger at the evil doctor! I clenched my fists and my teeth. Here I was, almost a week ago, feeling happier than I had ever been in my life, and now I was feeling more angry than I had ever been! I mean, **nobody** touches my friend, my boyfriend, the one I truly love! And it wasn't even Friday yet, so he must have planned early this week! But deep inside, I knew I had to save him. I started thinking, I **can** do it, after all!

So after a morning routine on my own, I put on my distinctive shoes and started running as fast as I could out the door.

What will happen on Sonic's quest to save Tails? Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 4: To the Fortress!

Chapter 4: To the Fortress!

I kept running, and I started to face against some evil robots (or "badniks", as we like to call them) as I made my way to the top of a cliff where the doctor's fortress was. I made it up to the top, my complete anger still boiling inside of me. I then went inside the fortress, and I finally reached the center of the building, but I could see no sign of either Robotnik or Tails. My anger reached its peak when I started to yell.

"Dr. Robotnik, come out here and give me back Tails!" I shouted, in a fury of pure anger.

Suddenly, the evil doctor himself appeared seemingly out of nowhere on an elevator rising through the floor of the room. He had a smug smirk on his face.

"So, you're looking for your little friend…eh?" he teased, and then laughed.

"Well, where is he?" I exclaimed. "I want him back!"

"Oh, no need to worry, Sonic, Tails is just fine…for now. Come with me and I'll show you where he is.

I was very suspicious…but I decided that I must go. So I followed him and we went down an elevator that moved down a very long way to a room that was rather large and had a transparent ceiling of glass.

"Well, there he is!" Robotnik pointed, and walked up to that location.

And there he was, strapped to a chair, connected to a large machine, with a worried look on his face.

"Sonic!" he cried in shock.

"Tails!" I exclaimed back, happy and worried. Tails looked up at me and his amazing blue eyes shined as he gave a faint smile. "Thank goodness you're here! Now you can save me from – " He was cut off as the doctor slapped him in the face.

"Hey! Nobody touches him!" I yelled. "And what's that for, Dr. Robot-brain?"

"Oh, nothing special, just for **evil** purposes," he chuckled.

"Like what?" I grumbled.

"You'll see for yourself…" he answered, and then he pressed a button on the machine, which appeared to turn it on.

I then screamed with terror, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"SONIC! HELP!" the fox shouted in fear, but he then was knocked out by the intense power of the machine. The machine started rocking and hopping around the room, making a bunch of noise, and also beginning to smoke a lot, and looking like it would never stop. Eventually, there was so much smoke, it obscured the entire room. I kept waiting for the machine to stop, worrying what would happen to my friend and love.

What will Dr. Robotnik's effect on Tails be? Will Tails survive? Stay tuned…


	5. Chapter 5: Nega Tails

Chapter 5: Nega Tails

After what seemed like forever, the machine finally stopped. The smoke began to clear up, and I saw a pair of bright eyes emerge from the smoke. I gasped, knowing that those were Tails's eyes. I then could see him bursting through all the straps that held him back, angrily, and I stared in horror at my transformed friend.

The first thing was the eyes. As I said, they were red now, instead of that lavish shade of blue. His fur was now grey and white, instead of that lovely shade of orange and white. What was even more horrifying was that he had **fangs** now and was wearing a spiked collar around his neck and matching spiked collars around his arms! His tails, instead of being soft and fluffy, now looked really sharp, as in they could seriously injure someone. And he did not have a happy look on his face. He then walked toward Dr. Robotnik, with a smug grin on his face. I could only stare…

"No…" I whispered, my eyes in tears.

"Yes…" Robotnik grinned back at me. "Sonic, allow me to introduce you to my new creation and the key to your demise…Nega Tails!"

"NO!" I glared angrily at him, wanting to lash out at him. "How dare you change the most important person in my life to this! You'll pay for it!" I shouted.

But Robotnik wasn't listening to me as he tapped Tails's…I mean, **Nega** Tails's shoulder. "You see him? That hedgehog, with the blue fur, green eyes, hideous pair of shoes?" he said, pointing to me. "Well, he's the bane of my existence! He's threatened our homeland and our security, he's a menace to our society, and I need you to get rid of him, to make him pay for it. I know you can do it, right, Nega Tails?"

Nega Tails gave me a cold stare in my eyes that gave me shivers down my spine.

"That guy? Heh, heh…I'll defeat him in a couple of seconds," he sneered. His voice sounded **nothing** like the sweet little voice I knew him by. This time, it was a deep, demonic voice.

"Excellent! Ha, ha, ha! Now, I'll leave you two to battle it out," that evil doctor said as he left the room.

"Are you ready to battle, **Sonic**?" Nega Tails snickered, with a wicked grin on his face as he raised his fists.

"I guess," I sighed as I raised my own fists. I really didn't have any intentions to fight, especially when it's my best friend and boyfriend I'm fighting. Even though it may not be on the outside, I knew that it was locked up, **somewhere** , on the inside, and I had to find that key.

Will Sonic win the battle, and if so, will he turn Tails back to normal? Stay tuned…


	6. Chapter 6: The Epic Battle (Part 1)

Chapter 6: The Epic Battle (Part 1)

Our epic battle started when Nega Tails ran towards me and tried to punch me with one arm, but I dodged his attack like it was nothing. Unfortunately, however, he hit me with his other arm right in the face, with really hurt, and I fell down to the ground. There, I tried to kick back for defense, but then he grabbed my foot, and, with another wicked grin, hovered in the air using his tails, picked me up, started spinning me around, and threw me against the wall. It was very harmful, and it had made a hole. I had no time to react for another hit when Nega Tails got me again by body-slamming me down. I struggled to get back up, with Tails's muscles being far stronger than they usually are. He kept me down with one arm and repeatedly punched me with the other. It was really humiliating for me to be losing this battle, and I tried to think of something that would help me get out. I looked up into Nega Tails's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Tails…I know you're still in there…please break free from this wicked trance," I sighed, trying to reach down in him. But it was no effect. Tails just gave me back a cold stare and although he finally got off of me, he picked me up again and threw me at the wall at the other side of the room. I crashed into it, and all I could feel was a mix of terrible pain and extreme dizziness. But despite all that, I could see Nega Tails running towards me again, and I somehow managed to push him back with a punch. I managed to get up, and hit him even farther back. Getting all my energy back, I was then able to hit him with a spin dash attack, and continued to punch him. Nega Tails got back up and attempted to punch me, but I luckily dodged and kicked him, and whipped him down. I then attempted to use another spin attack, but while I tried to do so, he grabbed my left leg, holding me back. I tried to get out, but I just couldn't.

"Let go of me!" I shouted. But he didn't. He rolled me up again, but launched me toward a wall this time. But I managed to stand up again just barely before my collision. Nega Tails hovered towards me with his tails again.

"I know you're still in there, Tails…" I said to him as he got closer to me. "Stop fighting…I know that the Tails I know is still in there…"

"I'm not…the Tails you know…anymore…I am a completely different person…and I will defeat you…I won't let Dr. Robotnik down…" I sighed, knowing that Tails was now on the dark side, and I had to keep fighting for him… the real him…and my safety.

Stay tuned for part 2 of the battle!


	7. Chapter 7: The Epic Battle (Part 2)

Chapter 7: The Epic Battle (Part 2)

We ran towards each other and began fighting again. Nega Tails threw some hard punches at me, but I blocked them with my arms as much as I could. When I had the chance, I blocked him in the stomach, which knocked him back a few feet. I began giving him many punches until Tails knocked me down in a new way: he whipped me with his tails, which as I said before, were now sharp, and even more harmful than they would be normally. It knocked me down, and before I could get up, he hit me with a spin dash, hitting me halfway across the room. I could feel myself breathing heavily, and my arms and legs felt weaker than usual. But he wanted to keep fighting, and I knew I had to.

He ran towards me again, but I jumped over him and kicked him in the back. He was knocked down, and then he growled at me. He then got back up and tried to get back at me. So…why wasn't he getting tired? I was, a little, and I figured that Dr. Robotnik's machine must have given Tails extra energy, in addition to the super strength and different appearance, voice, and personality.

Nega Tails then kicked me back, and then started attacking me some more, and eventually cornered me to another wall. I felt hopeless. I took a deep breath and stared into his eyes.

"Tails…if you can hear me…please break free from this! This isn't you! This isn't the real Tails I know! Tails, I love you, I really do with all my heart. I care about you! You're very important to me, you're everything to me! Tails…break free from this evil magic that Robotnik has put on you! Please!" I started to cry. He stared back at me awkwardly.

After a few moments, he finally responded. "I don't love you…the only one I care about is the all-mighty Dr. Robotnik…and as I said…I don't love you…I hate you!" He then pushed me against the wall.

I slid down, feeling like nothing. I just felt like my heart had just shattered. I cried even more, the tears flowing down my face almost as fast as I could run. For the first time in my life, I didn't want to be alive.

Stay tuned for part 3 of the battle!


	8. Chapter 8: The Epic Battle (Part 3)

Chapter 8: The Epic Battle (Part 3)

"You know what?" I asked Nega Tails. "Just kill me. Please, for all matters, **kill me**." The moment I said that, he grabbed me by the throat and stared into my eyes, menacingly.

"Awww, can't admit the feeling of defeat, huh? And I know it's so humiliating to lose that you want someone to kill you. Heh, heh… I guess that person will be me, and that's how it's gonna be," he snickered. He tightened his grip, giving me even less air to breathe. I coughed, struggling to survive. It really seemed like this…the end of me…getting crushed by my best friend…and the one I truly love. "So, 'friend', any last words?" he evilly grinned.

That's when I had a reality check. That wasn't Miles Prower. He would never hurt anyone, let alone his best friend and love. My real best friend wouldn't say he hates me. Almost a week ago, he told me he **loved** me, and he always had. The person trying to choke me to death was an ego that was put into the **real** Tails's body and was saying that it really was him. But I knew it wasn't, and I couldn't give up. Even though I was exhausted and had many injuries, I had to keep fighting. I couldn't let this ego take over his body. I had to keep fighting to save the real Tails and defeat Dr. Robotnik. Using all the strength in my body, I managed to kick him back, and I was now free! He then was flung to the other side of the room, hitting the wall with a loud BANG! I collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily, trying to get in the air I could in my lungs. I heavily gasped for air, until I finally got up and confronted Nega Tails.

"Well…looks like you decided **not** to give up your life. Pretty dumb mistake, if you ask me, **bro** ," Nega Tails said.

"You're not my friend…you're just an over-confident ego created for Dr. Robotnik's evil purposes and your attempt to take over my **real** friend's body," I told him. "You won't succeed. I will beat you."

"You can try, you futile hedgehog, but you won't win," Nega Tails sneered.

I slowly walked toward him, raising my fists higher. He started walking towards me and raising his fists again. "Well, then, let's find out who's the winner," I hissed, throwing a punch right into his face. He was knocked back, but he ran towards me again. He then tried to hit me with his tail attack again, but I dodged it, and kicked him repeatedly in the face and stomach, trying to make sure he would stay back. "Hey! Stop doing that!" he growled, trying to punch me. He finally knocked me down.

"Powerless now, eh?" he snickered.

"Not quite," I answered, and rolled at him. I pushed him back, and I then continued to punch and kick him.

"Enough! You're going down!" he shouted, and then used a roll attack at me, It hurt my stomach, and knocked me back, but not that much. Nega Tails then started to try to punch me, but I barely dodged him and punched him back. He dodged several of the punches, but not all. That's when I noticed he was finally weakening. I smiled, for the first time in a long time, for a moment.

"Oh, just because I've lost a little bit of energy, you think I'm finished, eh?" Nega Tails hissed at me. "Well, think again, loser!"

He then ran up to me, noticeably slower than before. But I tripped him and started attacking him again. "Get out of my friend's body, you evil ego!" I shouted.

"What the…" Tails said, "How did you get me?" Then he tried to hit me with his tail spin attack. Fortunately for me, he actually hit his own rear end with them. Yes, he definitely was getting much weaker.

"OUCH!" he yelled in great pain, and dropped to the floor. "I hate you, Sonic…I hate you," he grumbled.

"Your time is up, Nega Tails. It's time for you to get out of my friend's body." I said, with a heroic grin. I then did the exact same move he had done to me several times: I picked him up, span him around, and threw him across the room at an amazingly fast speed.

"NOOOO!" he shrieked. This scream was cut short after he hit the wall, and the next thing I saw was bright light. I backed up several feet and covered my eyes to avoid getting blinded by it.

The light kept getting bright for another ten seconds, and then finally disappeared. I peeked through my arms and was completely relieved when I saw a very familiar figure lying on the ground. It was the Tails I knew and loved! He had orange fur, no spiked collar, and his tails were soft and beautiful again, and he also probably had no fangs, although I couldn't tell.

"Tails!" I exclaimed in excitement.

But there was no answer. "Tails?" I suddenly asked. Still no answer…

I approached Tails and turned him around. His eyes were closed.

 _Oh, no_ , I then thought. _I have killed him!_

Is this the end of Tails? Stay tuned…


	9. Chapter 9: The End of Tails?

Chapter 9: The End of Tails?

I then felt a great feeling of sorrow. "Even though I have gotten rid of the evil ego that accompanied his soul," I talked to myself, "I have killed my best friend, who is my true love, in the process!" I then started to cry, burying my face in his fur, when I heard a voice.

"Sonic!" the voice exclaimed. The voice sounded very familiar…was it the wonderful voice of the real Tails, the one I had just killed…or so I thought? I looked up, and to my surprise, I saw a familiar face. It was Tails, looking at me with a huge smile on his face, with his stunning pair of blue eyes.

"Tails!" I exclaimed back in response.

"Sonic, you saved me!" the fox joyfully cried as he gave me a big hug. He made me feel very happy and relieved.

"I know, Tails, I just had to, and I'm so happy that you're okay!" I replied. We sat there for several moments, holding and hugging each other.

"Where's Dr. Robotnik?" Tails suddenly asked me.

"He went out of the room where I was fighting your more 'nega' self, thinking he'd won," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"They didn't!" Tails yelled, suddenly getting up. I got up as well. I suddenly noticed Tails's legs began to wobble and I caught him before he hit the ground.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," he replied, dusting himself off. "We've gotta find Dr. Robotnik and defeat him!"

"Will you be okay to fight him, though?" I asked.

"I'll be okay. I need to get my revenge on him for kidnapping me," Tails answered me.

"Alright, then, let's go!" I answered.

Tails is okay, and he still loves Sonic, but will Sonic and Tails be able to defeat the doctor himself? Stay tuned…


	10. Chapter 10: Sonic the Hedgehog Kicks

Chapter 10: Sonic the Hedgehog Kicks Dr. Robotnik's Butt!

We entered the doctor's evil room. There he was, working on a project we didn't know about, and he didn't see us quietly coming through the room.

"Surprise!" Tails and I exclaimed. The doctor looked up from his project, and dropped it in surprise and anger.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU SURVIVE?!" he shouted. "AND YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO CHANGE BACK!"

"Well, I survived," I confidently stated.

"And I changed back," Tails added.

"You weren't supposed to!" Robotnik yelled.

"But we did," I said, raising my fists. And now, we're gonna defeat you! Teach you some manners, eh?" Tails said, with a smug grin. "Ready to fight him, Sonic?"

"Ready when you are," I responded, also grinning.

We quickly beat him up using all of our moves from before, and Tails even used his tail whip move, even though it probably wasn't as effective as when he was Nega Tails, since his tails were spiked then. The doctor was even easier to defeat than usual, since he wasn't in a UFO or robotic suit or whatever.

When he was worn out and injured, we both confronted Dr. Robotnik. "Arrgh!" he grumbled at us. "I hate you, Sonic and Tails! You may win this time! But I'll be back!"

He then pushed a button on the wall, and we heard a voice saying "Self-destruct in 1 minute…" and he suddenly escaped through a mechanism that looked like some kind of escape tunnel.

"We've gotta get out of here before the whole place explodes!" I told Tails. We both ran as fast as we could out of the base, and luckily, we just barely made our way at before the fortress exploded.

Stay tuned…for the final chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Epilogue

Chapter 11: Epilogue

Tails and I watched the explosion of Dr. Robotnik's fortress on the top of the cliff. Tails grabbed my hand, and I cuddled with him.

"What a day," I sighed, then yawning.

"Yeah, a crazy day indeed, Tails agreed with me. But it's a great day, because I'm spending it with you, Sonic…more or less."

"Then almost every day is a great day, because I've gotten to spend it with you, Tails," I smiled.

He smiled back. "Aww, Sonic…" he blushed, and kissed me on the cheek. I also blushed.

"Anyway, since I went through all the trouble to save you, how about you get to cook dinner tonight?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"Anything will work," I answered. "You're the greatest cook in the world."

My companion blushed once again. "Thank you again for saving me, Sonic," Tails thanked me.

"Anything for my Tails," I replied. "I love you," I softly said to him as we both hugged again for a while.

"I love you, too," Tails responded.

We then set out on the long journey back home, holding hands, as we walked down the cliff against the beautiful sunset, to our beloved home was waiting for us. Neither of us could wait to get there.

The end!

Author's note: Well, I must say, I think I've done a much better job at writing fight scenes than before, something I'm not that good at. It took me a while to write this, and I'm happy with the results. And I hope you're happy and enjoyed reading this. Please read and review, if you want to!


End file.
